trleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Simon Marshall
Simon (pronounced see-moan) Marshall is the Ground-type Gym Leader of Giha City. He gives out the Drill Badge to those who defeat him. He is also a gold prospector and the elderly foreman of the Giha Mine. The Pokémon in his Lv.1 and Lv.2 teams are different individuals than those in his Lv.3 team. Biography "Minin's been in the Marshall bloodline far back as it goes. *spitoon* Granpappy started the business, handed it down to pappy and he handed it down to me." Simon has been running the family mining business since the 80's. Simon has spent decades watching his underground home transform thanks to the swarm of criminals. Despite the unhealthy conditions of the mine, the kind Simon makes sure he gives his employees good lunches. For his treatment of the miners, he is hailed and respected almost universally in Giha. He also shares a friendly rivalry with the "Miner King" Clay and fellow Ground-type leader in Unova halfway across the world, but poor Simon is much less successful. Living in such a lawless place, Simon and his crew - much like the Ariados Fellowship of Meiro City - feel a responsibility to be the protectors of the city and mine, but unlike the Fellowship, they are nowhere near as competent. Unable to chase the criminals away, the best they can do is protect gold nuggets in the stream running through the mine by placing them in a secret chamber. But SOLARUS has come to town. The organization claimed they had a solution to the rampant crime. They also offered Simon a business deal - they could introduce new automatic machinery to the mine to make the excavation even faster, and give Simon a portion of the profit. A representative comes to Simon's home every now and then to give the offer. However, Simon, a man of principle, knows that if he takes the deal, many of his workers will be laid off, and for them, the mining job is how they put food on the table. Plus, despite the conditions, they wouldn't have it any other way, and Simon is the kindest boss they know. The deal would also hurt the mole Pokémon, Drilbur and Excadrill, who also enjoy the job and thrive in the underground environment. Simon continues to refuse the deal, but it may not be long before the organization loses their patience and resorts to other methods. One must wonder how long the old man can last. Gym Simon's gym is located near the entrance to the mazelike Giha Mine, at the outskirts of the underground city. It is a relatively simple underground arena; while Simon had hoped to make it more festive with the addition of mine carts, the mine carts are already in use inside the mine. Pokémon Boota - Simon's faithful Excadrill that has been with him for decades. Boota is a natural leader and can command other Pokémon in the mine. Simon also uses Boota when a particularly tough trainer challenges him. Dugtrio - Another mole Pokémon of Simon's that also makes up his Lv.3 team. Rhydon - A powerful Pokémon in his Lv.3 team; the drill on Rhydon's head is not just for show. Forretress - A Pokémon outside Simon's type specialty; his Dig and Gyro Ball combos are well known. Mamoswine - Simon largely uses Mamoswine for intimidation; though Mamoswine is a large Pokémon, Boota, Rhydon and Forretress are the bigger challenges. Simon also trains the pre-evolved forms of the above for use in Lv.1 and Lv.2 matches. Drilbur - Simon has many Drilbur that assist in mining operations. They are dutiful and industrious Pokémon which enjoy their job. Trivia Simon's name comes from the main character of Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. His last name comes from gold prospector James Marshall. Terms of Use As a Gym Leader and an NPC character, he can be used freely; however, it is important to closely follow his character profile, unless of course it's something that's meant to be silly and out of character. Category:NPC characters Category:Gym leaders